Cherry Blossom Revelations
by raven serpentine
Summary: Is Sakura really the weak kunoichi that the people around her thinks of? there will be a slight gaasaku...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

-

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 1 : 3 days

-

"3 days to go."

Someone hidden in the shadows said to the lady in front of him. The lady smiled.

"Yeah. 3 days to go." The lady smiled.

* * *

Early morning, a pink-haired girl is sleeping peacefully until one teen blonde came barging at her door.

"Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What is it Naruto?" She said while opening the door with her eyes still half-lidded.

"We have a mission! Its rank C!"

"Mission?"

"Yes Sakura." Another man entered her house.

"Oh! Hello there It- _Shit!_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyebrows slightly twitched.

_Is it me or did she just about to call me Itachi?_

"I'm sorry guys, I cant go with you."

"WHAT SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not feeling well right now Naruto. Maybe you can just get Karin as my substitution? Since she's stronger than me, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Dobe, let's leave her alone."

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Okay. Come with us next time okay?" Naruto said.

"Sure. Uhmm...Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"How many days will the mission take you?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 days."

"Really?"

"U-huh. Why did you ask?"

"I just thought that I will really miss you. I really regret not coming with you."

"I'll miss you too Sakura-chan."

They hugged each other and let go.

Team 7 left Konoha at noon. Sakura washed the dishes and laid at the couch. Suddenly, another presence showed up.

* * *

So that's chapter 1. I hope you like it even though its short. Please read and review so that I'll know if I should continue the story. I accept constructive criticisms. Thank you for reading. ^^

Raven Serpentine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

_ -Italics- are some needed actions._

-

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 2 : Ambush

-

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry. Its not a big deal. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just asked to tell you that everything's going as planned."

"Good. Is that all?"

"Hai."

A sudden knock distracted their conversation.

"Come back later at midnight."

"Hai."

Sakura opened the door and saw a panting messenger at the door.

"Ms. Haruno_ -pants-_"

"What is it Shiori?"

"Team 7 was attacked by some Akatsuki ninjas along the way."

Shock was seen in Sakura's eyes.

"Ms. Haruno, please _-pants-_ help them."

"Ok. Please proceed to the hospital now. I'll go after you."

Sakura went to the hospital and quickly healed the injured Team 7 except for Karin that didn't have any injuries.

* * *

"How are you guys?"

"I don't like hospitals at all." Kakashi stated.

"I'm hungry, I want to eat ramen." Naruto blurted out.

"Hn. Annoying." Sasuke said irritated of how Karin is sticking to him and asking him too many nonsense questions.

"Hey Naruto, will you tell me which of the Akatsuki attacked you?" Sakura asked seriously.

"They are 3 ninjas. As of what I remember, the one looks like a fish, the other is Ino-look alike and the other is a crazy weirdo."

"Crazy weirdo?"

"Well, he has a mask with only a small hole in it and what's more is he is talking in third person."

"I see. Arigato."

Sakura motioned to leave the room.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"I have some business to attend to and besides it is already late. I need to sleep."

"Business?" Naruto asked.

"I have to meet someone."

"Who might that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow Sasuke! You are concerned about me? You see that might be my patients."

"Shut up weakling. I just thought that you are gonna look for the Akatsuki members that attacked us."

"Of course not Sasuke. I don't wanna die early. What gave you that idea?"

"Hn."

"I'll leave now guys. Rest well. And Sasuke? Don't get with my temper. Learn from Naruto."

"She's serious dobe."

"Hn."

She left the hospital after a few hours and journeyed towards her home. As she reached the couch, the presence showed up again.

"Hime, I'm back."

"Anymore important infos?"

"None, Hime."

"Good. Tell Kisame, Deidara and Tobi that I had summoned them to come here tomorrow at midnight in the forest."

"Yes, Hime."

"Arigato. You can go now."

* * *

I updated! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, please review. ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

_ -Italics- are some needed actions._

-

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 3 : Banter

-

The next day, Sakura visited her teammates.

"Good m-mph!" She suddenly felt that she was being tied into a chair.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She shouted.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but we need to ask you something." Naruto said.

"Sakura, are you hiding something from us?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"No. Why would I hide something fr-?"

"Then who do you really meet with yesterday?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Ok. You got me." She sighed.

"So you really are hiding something from US?" Naruto said while clenching his hair tightly.

"Spill it out." Sasuke snarled.

"Calm down guys." Kakashi calmly said.

"Ok. I was supposed to prepare a party for you but since you busted me, its no use having it now."

"A party? What to celebrate?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that you aren't dead yet."

"Don't compare our skills to a weakling like you. You are no match for us. We won't die easily." Sasuke coolly said.

"Stop it Sasuke-teme! She's just concerned. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said while untying the rope.

"Its okay Naruto. As for you Sasuke, don't be so full of yourself. Who knows? You might die tomorrow."

Sakura smirked that somehow started a burning feeling in Sasuke.

"Are you threatening me, you weakling?"

"Of course not, my dear Sasuke. I merely stating the obvious," said Sakura while faking a smile.

"You bitch!"

"Am I making a damage to your ego? If so, I'm sorry Uchiha avenger."

"How dare you mock me?"

"Did I? I don't remember doing so. Anyway, I need to go Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun and Uchiha avenger."

"You-!"

Sasuke was about to attack Sakura when she gave off a smile luckily, Kakashi stopped him.

"Shut it Sakura."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. Oh! Look at the time, I need to leave now. It is almost time for my shift. Bye!"

She left the room and went to do her job.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto said nicely.

"Don't you see? She is mocking me! Me!"

"Maybe it was just from the spur of the moment and besides, you called her a weakling."

"Well, that's the truth isn't it?"

"No Sasuke. Surely, she had grown over the years. Maybe, you just don't accept that fact." Kakashi stated.

* * *

Thanks a lot. I hope you like the latest chapter. Read and review! ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

-

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 4 : Sakura and the Akatsuki

-

Sakura did her daily routines and such. He didn't meet up with Team 7 because her schedule is hectic. Sasuke, however, is thinking of what Sakura had said to him.

_That bitch. Does she think I'm like her?_

He had been quite drowsy when he got out of the bar that midnight. He went to the forest thinking the fresh air will help him but instead a group of voices sparked an interest to him. He decided to investigate so he hid his chakra.

"You idiots! How dare you attack my teammates? Are you trying to ruin the plan?"

"Sorry Pinky."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Tobi is sorry Saki-chan."

"Shall anything go wrong in our plans, you better be ready for I will surely beat the 3 of you till your bones will break!"

"Oh no!"

"I smell trouble, un."

"Tobi is slowly getting scared."

Sasuke decided to investigate and saw his pink-haired teammate with three cloaked Akatsuki ninjas.

_Akatsuki members? Getting scared of Sakura? The weakling?_

"Don't ever dare foil the plans, got it? I already want to get out of this crap!"

The three Akatsuki ninjas nodded.

"By the way, who hurt Naruto?"

"That will be Tobi Saki-chan!"

Sakura glared hard at Tobi making him faint and fall flat on the floor. She sighed.

"Carry Tobi and go. Don't do anything stupid. Kisame, I'm trusting you on this."

"Hai." Deidara and Kisame said as they carry Tobi and leave.

When Sakura saw that they are already far away, she turned her direction to her left.

"Show yourself Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

_How did she know I was here? I'm sure I hid my chakra well._

"Good evening or should I say good morning, Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

"State your business. Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

"Maybe."

"Sakura, don't you know that you are betraying in what you are doing?"

"Thank you so much for your concern Sasuke. Don't you think the tables had turned?"

"Shut up."

"Well, if you want me to shut up then do it so yourself," she said as she walk away.

"Sakura!"

"I don't care what you have to say Sasuke. I'm going back on my apartment."

"Do you think I would let you do that?"

Sasuke readied his Chidori and lunged at Sakura but she suddenly disappeared and reappeared on a tree nearby. Seconds later, Sakura punched him on the gut.

"Foolish little brother."

"Itachi!"

"You called, hime?"

"Yes, thanks for coming."

"Sakura, you bitch!"

"blah blah blah. Keep talking Sasuke."

Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke and twisted his arm to the back.

"Don't bother Itachi. Just let him forget our meeting and make it into a dream or something. I'll leave it to you."

"Hai."

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and did what he was told. Sasuke felt himself drowning in his brother's jutsu and can already feel tiredness getting into his body. Sakura just looked as Sasuke slowly doze to complete sleep.

_My apologies Sasuke._

* * *

So that was the 4th chappie. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

_ ** Bold Italics are flashback words.**_

-

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 5 : The Mission

-

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the forest sweating profusely. His head is aching so much that he barely remember what happened last night. He remembered that he went to a bar last night with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

_Maybe I drank too much sake but how did I ended up in the middle of the forest?_

He remembered his dream, why does he feel different like its not some kind of ordinary dream? Why did it felt so real? Sasuke went home and sat on his couch. Things about his dream cant stop flooding his thoughts.

Sakura. Akatsuki. Itachi. Hime

_What was it? A vision of what was to come or only a product of my imagination? I think I need to report this to the Hokage._

* * *

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Master Hokage."

"I hate to say this but if what you had said is true, how much I hate it but we have to eliminate Haruno Sakura as early as possible."

"What should we do Master Hokage?"

"Get yourself close to her and when the moment arrives, eliminate her quickly. I'm assigning you this mission Sasuke."

"Hai."

"Go now Sasuke, you are dismissed."

Sasuke quickly went to the hospital to fulfill his mission. As he neared her office, he heard sobs and when he opened the door he saw Sakura crying.

"Sakura."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

**_Get yourself close to her..._**

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I and my bestfriend cut our ties with each other. He said that I will only be a source of weakness for him." She said in hiccups.

He only stared at her. He knows how Sakura value friendships so much. She loves her friends like real brothers and sisters.

_**...and when the moment arrives...**_

He did the last thing that anybody could see him doing, he hugged her tight and soothe her back. He felt his shirt dampen by her cries.

_**...eliminate her quickly.**_

He formed a little electricity from his hand and was about to use it on Sakura when he unexpectedly felt a warm sensation on his lips.

The spark from his palm dissolved and slowly felt himself drown in the kiss. Sasuke started to respond to her kiss. She slightly smiled in the kiss as she felt his hands crawl to the back of her head and waist. He was trying to deepen the kiss, she knows. Who thought that he can be easily swayed by a kiss? He actually forgot his mission to kill her. Yes. She knows the conversation between Sasuke and Tsunade also the mission of eliminating her. And now for the finale, she forced chakra to her cheeks to form a blush and pushed Sasuke away from her.

"Sorry S-Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Forgive me," she said then broke into a run.

Sasuke was still stunned of what had occurred. He had just kissed Sakura and actually forgot his very motive in going there! His mission to kill Sakura. Now he needs to start over again and get a chance of killing her.

_**I'm assigning you this mission Sasuke.**_

_Damn._

Sakura put up a henge so that she can walk merrily on the streets. She has long black hair that reaches to her lower back and wears a normal dress of a villager. Meanwhile, the Hokage Tsunade started pondering about Sasuke's dream. It is no doubt that it will happen so as much as she hates it, Haruno Sakura needs to be killed. A dream like that isn't just any other dream. It is a hunch of what was to come.

_Oww...My head hurts._

Sakura became tired of walking around and buying things that she might need. She stopped by a park and looked at the town clock. It read 2:58 pm. 2 minutes more and her life will go back to what it was before. As she reflect about this things, the countdown also starts in her mind.

* * *

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard from the forest near the training grounds.

_Magnificent. Let the show begin. Welcome back to yourself Sakura._

* * *

There goes chapter 5. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading. Do review. ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 6 : Secrets

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it Shizune?"

"Konoha is being attacked by the Akatsuki!"

"Is there any civilian hurt?"

'There is none. All are evacuated early before the attack but Sakura is reportedly not seen around."

"Quickly call for Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke's former group."

"Hai."

Shizune quickly left and after a few minutes came back with the said persons.

"Sasuke, how's your mission?"

"My apologies Hokage-sama. I failed."

Tsunade turned to the young ninjas in front of her.

"I will have a mission for you. You are going to search for Haruno Sakura and eliminate her by all means."

"Why Tsunade-baa-chan? Sakura is your apprentice!"

"Save that question for later, Naruto. All of you, leave. Shikamaru, remain."

They did as said and when the coast was clear, Tsunade made a jutsu that will make the room sound proof.

"You will lead this mission Shikamaru. Now, what do you wanna know?"

"Why do we need to eliminate Konoha's Cherry Blossom?"

"It is foreseen that she is having affairs with the Akatsuki and is betraying us."

"She wont do that. I'd known her since I was a kid."

"Yeah. Everyone knows her since she was a kid but you don't know that she was only a child that was taken in by the Harunos."

"Huh?"

"I searched through her records and found out that. She was found in the Konoha gates by the guards and she was in a bad shape at that time. She was later healed and was adopted by the Harunos. When she managed to speak, all she can speak was Sakura."

"Thanks for the info, Hokage-sama."

"Shikamaru, if certain instances arise that you have to fight Akatsuki, please don't fight."

"Hai."

Shikamaru bowed and left the room while thinking.

_Geez. This is so troublesome._

* * *

"Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, look for places where Sakura might be. Sasuke, Naruto and I will take the forest. If certain instances arise that we have to fight Akatsuki, I suggest that we don't fight with them. We won't want to endanger anyone's life. Clear?"

"Hai."

* * *

Really really thank you for those who are reviewing and reading this story. So, here is chapter 6. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading. Review ok?. ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 7 : I am Sakura

"Keep your guards up. We don't know who we're dealing with." noted Shikamaru.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto saw Sakura unconscious and leaning by the tree. Slowly, Sakura's eyes started to open.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan what happened to you?"

"Someone attacked me and dropped me unconscious."

"Yeah? Really Sakura? However, I can't see any part of you that might be physically attacked. In your features, not a mental attack either." Shikamaru said.

"Really brilliant, Shikamaru-kun."

"Stop acting already. I know your past. You are just adopted by the Harunos. Tell me, who are you?"

"Is that true Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted.

"Seems like you did your homework, Shikamaru-kun."

Sakura pushed Naruto away from her with one finger that sent Naruto to Sasuke's place.

"Well since you know so much about that thing, might as well that I give you more info."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"I am Sakura. Sister of the Akatsuki leader Pein. Happy now?"

"So you are on Akatsuki? You are a colleague of Itachi. You betrayed us!" Sasuke said with angst.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Don't start lecturing me with those things. It doesn't suit you."

"You are smart Sakura. How can you act innocent for over a decade? Did you really plan all of this?" Shikamaru said while making himself comfortable by leaning on a nearby tree.

"Not really. I never thought that I will be attached to the people of Konoha and I also didn't thought that Uchiha Sasuke will go to a pedophile to have more power."

She smiled teasingly to Sasuke making him red with anger.

"Sadly, he didn't managed to defeat Itachi although he defeated Orochimaru and went back here in Konoha.

"So you never had a crush on Sasuke?"

"Never. I would admit that he is handsome but I think Itachi is more handsome! Don't you think so too?" Sakura beamed a smile at them.

"I don't really observe that." Shikamaru said.

"That is not the issue here you bitch!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry Sakura but we have to eliminate you quickly." Shikamaru said.

"Is that so? Then I'd like to see you try." Sakura smiled making Sasuke lose control and attack her. Sakura simply dodged his attacks.

"Why are you so angry with me Sasuke?"

"It's because you keep insulting me!"

"Eh?"

"And you also deceived me. I really thought that you can help me in rebuilding my clan."

"Really? I thought you want Karin as your wife. Remember you told me that she was stronger than me?"

"Yeah and now, I'll show you that you are weak."

Sasuke appeared in front of her and kicked her at the stomach. Sakura was thrown in the ground.

"See Sakura? You are still weak."

Sakura smirked and stood up.

"You are the one who is weak, Uchiha Sasuke. What kind of oh-so-great ninja lets themselves be distracted by a mere kiss in the middle of a mission?"

"So you knew?"

"Of course. You wouldn't want someone to kill you so easily, do you?"

* * *

Chapter number 7 is here. Thank you so much for those who are reading this and those who review. Hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing. Ciao! ^^

Raven Serpentine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 8 : Farewell Naruto

In the middle of the conversation, Shikamaru used his shadow-binding techniques to Sakura making her unable to move.

"Sasuke! Attack her now!"

Sasuke nodded and prepared his chidori. When he attacked Sakura, she suddenly disappeared with a poof.

_A clone?_

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Meanwhile, Sakura has secretly taken Naruto in the middle of the forest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her.

"Naruto."

"Do you also plan on getting the Kyuubi?" He diverted his eyes to the ground.

"No, I wont. Don't worry Naruto. I'll try my best to protect you even I'm not with you. I need to leave now."

"Sakura-chan. Why do you need to leave?"

"Some things are destined to happen Naruto and this is one of those things."

"But-"

Sakura kissed his forehead and pressed one of his pressure points.

"Goodbye Naruto."

As Naruto fell to sleep, an Akatsuki cloaked guy appeared behind Sakura.

"Hime, the Kyuubi."

"We are already wasting too much. Forget about the Kyuubi and lets stick to the mission."

"Hai."

"Lets go away from here quickly."

"Hai."

The guy kept staring at Naruto.

"Hidan."

Still staring...

"Hidan."

This time more louder but his eyes didn't left Naruto.

"Hidan!"

Her gaze is already on Hidan and it seems that she is really angry.

"H-Hime."

"What?"

"After we get the Kyuubi from him, can I sacrifice his body to Jashin-sama?"

"Hidan."

"Yes Hime?"

"Would you like to meet your Jashin-sama for real?" Sakura said coldly sending shivers on Hidan's spine.

"Uhhh. No."

"Then do as I said, LETS GO AND LEAVE THIS PLACE QUICKLY!"

"Hai."

_Jashin-sama, why do our Hime have to be so moody?_

* * *

Oh guys! I'm really really sorry for not updating much. Responsibilities at home are holding me up so I'll be updating really late.

Though, this is chapter 8. Hope you'll like it.

Raven Serpentine.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 9 : Welcome back Hime

Hidan and Sakura reached the cliff of where the faces of the Hokages were sculpted. All the Akatsukis are there except Konan and Pein. Opposite them are the Konoha ninjas including her former colleagues. Once she landed, the Akatsukis gathered around her. Itachi helped her wear her cloak and Deidara helped her wear her Akatsuki ring with the kanji of "blossom". All of them kneeled in one knee in front of her with their head bowed after that.

"Welcome back Sakura-hime." They said with respect.

"Arigatou but you don't need to bow." Sakura said with a smile and all of them stood up.

"What is happening?" Ino asked.

"Did they just called that bitch, Hime?" Karin said.

"Why is Sakura with the Akatsuki?" Kiba said.

"I don't know Kiba but it seems that she is more superior than them." Shino said.

"How can that be? She is weak!" Karin said.

"Konoha people, will you be kind and let us through?" Sakura asked politely.

"Who do you think you are Sakura? A royalty that can order us around?" Ino said.

"Of course not my lovely and gorgeous Ino, I'm being polite here you know."

From the big mass of people, a calm and voice with superiority was heard.

"Sakura."

"Gaara!"

Its been a year since Sakura and Gaara became together and Gaara made her his. Its quite a love story until the pressuring of the elders entered and broke them apart. Sakura is the only one that made Gaara's emotionless facade break and slowly show emotions.

"What is this thing you are doing?"

'Well, we are just asking them to let us through."

"That wont happen. I'll never allow it. You need to explain many things to me Sakura."

"I'm afraid I had to go against that Gaara. We are actually in a rush right now. One thing I can actually say is that whatever transpired in the past was all real and true and up till now, I can still feel it."

Gaara's eyes widened. He wont let this happen, now that the elders already approved to let Sakura be his wife and Sakura claimed to still have feelings for him. He watched as Sakura took out darts that was now shown in between her fingers.

"Konoha people, I wish you didn't stopped us because I really don't want to do this...but I think I have to."

She aimed the darts at the ninjas in the front line and in less than a minute the ninjas are paralyzed.

"We c-cant m-move." The ninjas said

"Deidara, take Gaara. Sasori, take Kankuro. Hidan, Kakuzu take the left side. Tobi, Kisame take the right side. Itachi go with me, we will take the center. I guess we cant leave this place without a fight. Just make it quick or else Pein-nii will be scolding us again and you know I hate that."

All nodded and left except Zetsu.

"What about me?"

"Attack whoever you want just dont eat anyone."

"Boring." he said and left.

"That plant man! I didn't banned him from fighting and yet!" She said then pouted.

"Stop pouting Hime."

"And why is it you want me to stop?"

"Its too cute, unsuitable for a time like this."

"You're really my favorite Itachi. So cute!"

"On with the fighting Hime, stop being childish for a while."

"Ok!"

_Sigh._

* * *

Thanks for still reading this story. I love you all.

This is chapter 9. I hope you like it. Please review.

Raven Serpentine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

_ ** Bold Italics are flashbacks.**_

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 10 : Demise

Both sides finished fighting with each other and all Konoha ninjas are either unconscious or paralyzed. As they thought that everything was over, Sakura felt someone's presence and turned around. Suddenly, she felt a katana pierce through her stomach. She smiled at the person in front of her as blood start to seep from her mouth.

"Congratulations Sasuke."

She vomited blood. She can now feel her energy losing and in a few more minutes she might be gone.

"You finished your mission. It good that I turned around or else-"

She vomited more blood. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Or else you could have finished it without your honor still intact. Imagine, gossips will surround Konoha that you killed an opponent with her back on. Very shameful thing isn't it?"

She slowly pulled the katana out of her stomach and when she successfully pulled it out, she looked at Gaara and whispered goodbye. Every second, she feel more blood ooze from her wound. Sasuke is flabbergasted as well as Gaara. She was about fall when Deidara caught her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"My gratitude Deidara." Her voice is weak.

"Please dont talk anymore. Rest and heal yourself."

"I cant do that anymore. Too weak. Dont have enough chakra."

"Sakura-chan, why did you let him do this to you? We both know that you can evade that attack! Why didn't you?"

She did not bother answer.

"I have a final order."

"What is it hime?" Sasori asked.

"Bring me back to the base. Let the news of my demise spread, might as well not hide it."

"Hai."

"Look Deidara..."

Cherry blossoms started to fall which is not in accord to the weather. Sakura's hand reached up to get the fallen cherry blossom petal from his shoulder and showed it to him. He reminisced certain memories that was long ago.

* * *

**_A pink-haired girl walked in front of him. He was a teen then._**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"My name is Sakura and you?"_**

**_"Deidara."_**

**_"Let us be friends?" Said the girl while offering her hand._**

**_"Yeah," he said as he accepted it with a smile._**

* * *

**_"Hey Deidara."_**

**_"What is it Sakura-chan?"_**

**_"Since my name is Sakura, do you think Sakura trees will share the misery of my demise?"_**

**_"Maybe."_**

* * *

**_"When the cherry blossoms starts to fall, all will end and I'll be gone."_**

**_"What's that?"_**

**_"Something that just passed my mind. Maybe that'll happen to me?"_**

**_"Don't say things like that, its lonely."_**

**_"Well, its the reality of this world. Not everything lasts."_**

* * *

**_"I need to go Deidara."_**

**_"Why did you have to leave?"_**

**_"You're already a man even more you are older than me so don't you dare cry. Its just a mission."_**

**_"But it will take you years to finish it, that is too long."_**

**_"We will still see each other you know. Promise me you won't cry till I've left."_**

**_"Okay. I promise. I'll miss you my little sisterette."_**

**_"I'll miss you too. Oh! Before I forget, you act more like a younger brother to me."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Bye." _**

* * *

Sakura touched his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Remember? Maybe this is meant to happen, see? Cherry blossoms are falling."

Deidara nodded.

"Promise me you won't cry."

"Okay. I promise."

Sakura's eyes slowly closed and her hand fell from Deidara's shoulder. He checked her pulse then his eyes showed a state of panic.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

"Stop it Deidara. She's already dead. We need to follow her last order." Sasori said emotionlessly but if you are a really good listener, you could notice a hint of sadness from his voice.

Deidara let Sasori carry Sakura's lifeless body and together, the group left. Itachi stayed for a while.

"You are really foolish little brother. You fail to see the significant things that are in front of you. You just killed the person that cared for you till her last breath."

He left those words to his younger brother and left.

Those words really struck Sasuke.

_How could I kill her? She is my best friend and until the very end, she was still thinking about my sake! Why Sakura? You should have evaded my attack if you can. If so, you won't be dead by now. If so, I won't be feeling guilty at all. If only you fought, I won't feel this way at all!_

News of Sakura's death quickly spread like wildfire. Friends that are close to her and all the people she helped cried with sadness. Tsunade drowns herself in sake and unexpectedly, also Sasuke. Gaara passed the managing to Kankuro and Temari for a while. Naruto kept training and poured his sadness by mercilessly attacking the trees leaving half of the forest destroyed. It may have been because of her that some of the ninjas are paralyzed but they will never forget the pink-haired kunoichi that they loved.

* * *

Sakura's body was laid in a glass coffin. Each member put a red rose over her chest. Her brother was the last to put a flower and slowly he began to close the coffin. He quickly turned away from the coffin, he can't take that his beloved sister was already dead.

* * *

I'm not really good at action scenes so I apologize. Thanks for still reading this story. I love you all.

This is chapter 10. One chapter left and as promised, it will be a GaaSaku one. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Raven Serpentine.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note:

_Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm sorry she has to die but I hope you still read this chapter. Thank you for the all the favoriters and all the reviewers and for that, I will shout out a** joyous THANK YOU! to sasunaru4evar, ProBowler, angel897, VALLED, ayumistar00, garraracoonlover, TobiIsSoBadAss, twilight-twins2, deixsaku, Lina Patrick, AngelOfDeath98, amuxjoker23 and Lnewolf. ** Really thank you for the reviews and the favorites. There will be no more reminders.^^ This is the last chapter and hope you'll like it._

**Revelations by Raven Serpentine**

Chapter 11 : Sand and Cherry Blossoms

Early morning, bodies shifted as they sleep peacefully on the bed. The girl batted her eyelids as she slowly rouse from sleep. When her eyes are wide open, she stared at her awake lover and greeted him.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, same to you."

"What time is it?"

"Its 8:00 in the morning."

"What? Oh Kami! Get up already!"

"Why the rush?"

"Gaara, are you nuts? You are a Hokage for Kami's sake!"

Gaara raised his eyebrow He really liked her guts. No one talked to him that way except her. He pulled her back on the bed.

"You dont need to get up. Dont worry about it. I asked Kankuro to be on duty secretly."

"Oh. I just dont want to be a nuisance and hold you back. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah. Dont worry, you're not a bother."

"I need to go Gaara. It will be my shift after an hour."

"After giving my duty to Kankuro for a day you are going to leave me?"

"Ooohhh...I'm sorry dear. You know they need me at the hospital, right?

"That wont do."

Gaara frowned. It wasn't obvious but she can see it. She kissed him full on the lips. Gaara get a hold of her head and tried to deepen the kiss but she bit his lip much to his dismay. She gave him a quick peck and did hand signs to teleport to her house.

"See you later."

* * *

Their affair started when Haruno Sakura was assigned by the Hokage to help and teach the medics of Suna. She was talkative and very curious about many things. Apparently, she got tired of having been answered by few words so she told him something that is very obvious yet nobody tries to say to him.

_"You jerk! Dont you get tired of answering me with one or two-syllable words? No mister, dont try to give me your scariest glares. That wont do anything. Stop it or I will punch you to the highest mountain ever. You know I'll do. Never heard of Naruto's stories?"_

From that, he became interested with her and tried to befriend her. He started to warm up and take on jokes. His nightmares vanished as she sleeps always next to him and he can now sleep in ease.

_"Hokage-sama, that woman isn't suitable to be your wife! She will bring down fall to Suna! You dont know her much. Please do everything in your will to avoid he for the sake of Suna and yours too. She will be sent back to Konoha after 3 days."_

He told her the elders' decision and she accepted it calmly.

_"Dont worry Gaara. We will still be friends. I'm just in Konoha. Just want you to know, I loved you from the time we became friends. Just one favor, can we spend the last 3 nights together?"_

He agreed and each night were worthwhile and spent with passion. On the last day, he was right there at his office never wanting to see her leave. When she went out of the gate, he gazed at her from his office's window. A tear fell from his left eye as he stared at the figure that he regretted letting go. The only person who taught him love.

* * *

A year passed and he came to the battle-ridden field like Konoha to help. He looked high and low for her but she doesn't seem to be around. After a few hours of searching, he found her with the Akatsuki wearing their cloak.

_"...whatever transpired...was all real and true...I can still feel it..."_

Sakura's death was something he saw. He noticed the faint breathing turn into nothingness. That stupid Sasuke killed her. Isn't it nonsense caring for a person who will also be the cause of your death?

* * *

He seemed to lose his will to fight. News quickly spread that she was already dead. He stared as he saw the cherry blossoms being carried by the wind. Cherry blossoms. Sakura.

_Sakura._

She was now dead. No one can ever replace her in his heart. This was his fault. If he hadn't let her leave that day, then maybe this wouldn't happen. He gave up his position as the Hokage and gave the responsibility to Kankuro.

_"Gaara, dont be too hard on yourself. Its not your fault she left."_

Wind blew strong and sand mixed with the cherry blossoms from the only one Sakura tree in Suna.

_"I will love you always Sakura. I'm sorry. Again, I didn't do anything to save the one I care for."_

* * *

"Gaara!"

"Sakura? Sakura!"

He ran to hug her. She hugged him back.

"I thought you're dead!"

"I'm not! I'm too strong too die!"

"You silly. I love you so much."

"You finally said it."

"Yeah. I love you."

"And I love you too."

They kissed each other deeply and passionately and their thoughts were lost and became clouded by love and lust.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Gaara bolted out of his sleep and looked at their picture. He let his fingers touch Sakura's face in the picture.

"Are you trying to tell me you are alive or did you just want to tell that you loved me till the end?"

He go to wash his face at the bathroom and looked back at her picture before finally leaving. He still had to arrange some things for Suna.

**~END~**

* * *

**Thank you so much and please review. Arigato.^^**


End file.
